thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things Wiki
Welcome to the Dragons and Things Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to all things Dragons and Things! ''WARNING: This wiki is NOT as spoiler free zone! ''Are you a fan of the show? Would you like to help build the knowledge base for the next set of fans to find us? Grab a broken link and give it an edit OR start entering new information about the past shows that you feel is missing or would like to see included. This site belongs to the DaT Family and can only grow with your help. Thanks for your support! Episode Guide * Click here for a guide to Dragons and Things Episodes. * Click here for a guide to Dragons and Stuff Episodes, plus Sidetracked adventures, Brick Time with Krag and EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems. About Dragons and Things, is an actual play homebrew Pathfinder adventure, created by Jim Rodehaver and Adam Rady, and based loosely on the characters from the web series that they wrote and directed, respectively, called Walking In Circles. These WIC characters first starred in Dragons and Stuff, from March 3rd, 2017 through January 19th, 2018, live through Facebook and eventually moving exclusively to Twitch. The series underwent several ''behind-the-scenes'' changes and challenges in January 2018 and the story line was preserved under the new moniker of Dragons and Things, which continues to broadcast live, exclusively on Twitch, every Friday at 6pm PST. Season 1 ran from January 26th, 2018 through December 14th, 2018. Season 2 begins January 4th, 2019. Most episodes are enhanced with music and soundsets from Syrinscape to add an extra level of immersion and excitement. Fans are also able to interact with the show through the group's Patreon Campaign by becoming a Patron the show and submitting a Fan Treasure Chest. Additionally, following the previous show recap at the beginning of each episode, the cast reads comments from the fans and often intersperses their favorite fan comments in throughout the show, as well. Plot Outline This is the tale of Krag the barbarian and his band of fellow adventurers, roving far and wide in search of glory, treasure, and renown. These heroes-for-hire work in the town of Trapsborough, protecting the common folk from all manner of nightmare monsters, bloodthirsty bandits, and corrupt magic. However, while exploring an ancient temple in the marshes south of town, Krag inadvertently unleashes an ancient and volatile spirit named Woe. This sets into motion a prophecy that will either spell doom or bring salvation to the realm. Now the heroes must race to learn everything they can about the prophecy that will ultimately decide whether they are the heroes or the villains in this epic tale. Main Cast The list below contains those that have been credited within the show's title sequence. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3314423/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Diana Restrepo] as Alex/Celestia/Savene/Neriti * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5225431/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Ben Burch] as Sir Quigley * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4025006/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Ashley Seal] as Leera/K'eera * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4541216/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Eric Radic] as Krag * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ Adam Rady] as Markus/Hunter * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ James Rodehaver] as Evil Jim Jam Guest Stars The list below are any guest stars who have made one or more appearances as a guest player character. DaS: Season 1 * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1689872/ Alison Haislip] as Sassafrass Sage * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satine_Phoenix Satine Phoenix] as Seraphina Beaumont * [http://amyvorpahl.com/ Amy Vorphal] as Lyr Evenspinner DaT: Season 1 * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1321331/ Jared Hoy] as Mug Dritestone * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3441819/ Jack Conway] as Ret * [https://www.facebook.com/jordan.callarman Jordan Caves Callarman] as Danton Fortescue DaT: Season 2 * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton NPC's Appearing or Mentioned For the First Time: DaS: Season 1 * Amberlee Smitherson * Amy Ulfur * Arthur Sixx * Ash * Brother Herman York * Bruce & Stanley * Cadwell Spoltane * Carl the Bartender * Coral * Daralaxitran * Governor Davis Chantwell * Desmond Thrand * Donahue Granger * Drift * Dwindle * Earl Cabbot * Erran (who runs errands) * Fast Gary * Father Langdon * The Fifth Priest of Woe * Goddard Grimwhip * Greeshak * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Jason Kreeve * Sheriff Jass Graham * Jibbets * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Keeper Brian Forten * Kord The Silver Eye * Kyle Dormiter * Lewis * Madnick Modelle * Maizy Dunn * Mr. Jones * Mortifor * Nick Farroway * Nimos * Penelope Green * Red Masked Mercenaries * Rex & Thor * Sander Willicks * Sarah Grimwhip * Sarge * Simon Yabbit * Sir Gerold * The Sixxers * Sixxer Fighter * Sixxer Ranger (Morrick Crater) * Sixxer Rogue * Squire Horace * Stanford Loremire * Stubs * Tim (The Town Drunk) * Todd, Dodd, Odd & Rod * Trevor Sixx * Twizz * Winston * Yessendra DaT: Season 1 * Abigail DuFount * Ale * Alvin Chantwick * Ardamat * Astorius Viscara * Cadwell Spoltane * Caleb Lowe * Captain Bastra * Eligese - The Ice Hag * Ennau Willowithins * Erasmus Kyne * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Lord DuFount * Lowell Caftain * Miriam * Mr. Jones * Ned (The Head) * Olivia Lowe * Olwin Harl * Polarna - The Ice Hag * Quinn * The Red Shields * Shaleigh Olalalalara * Shelly Winters * The Sixxers * Slick Riv * Therenell - The Storm Hag * Tim (The Town Drunk) * Walter Stope * The Wardens DaT: Season 2 * Sir Baitwinch - S2 E1 * Erran (who runs errands) * Garriwalt Overbright - S2 E1 * Moira Sheridan - S2 E1 * Ed - The Breem Innkeeper - E1 Places Visited or Mentioned For the First Time: DaS: Season 1 * Anderley * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * The Church of Percival * Embry * Flytwood Forest * The Guilty Goblet * The House of the Cleansing Flame * The Little Fram * Loremire Clay Quarry * Madnick Modelle's Emporium of Magical Marvels * Milleret (The Lost Town Of) * Mortifor's Home * The Mouse & Moth Inn * Mountain Fortress of Lunai * The Naiad * The Placid Tower * The Red Kraken * Shrine of Drift * Stonebarrel Brewery * Sunreach Tower * The Sunken Temple of Woe * Swiftwinds Trading Company * The Tomb of The Fifth Priest of Woe * Trapsborough * Trapsborough Forge * Trapsborough General Goods * Trapsborough Historical Archives * Trapsborough Jail * Trapsborough Sawmill * Trapsborough Stables * Windscourge Wastes * Zizzuras DaT: Season 1 * Anderley * The Black Boar Inn * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * Crooked Claw Rock (The Crone’s Claw) * Dormyn’s Ford * The Grey Tower * The House of the Cleansing Flame * The Little Fram * The Mouse & Moth Inn * Republic of Soaring * Swiftwinds Trading Company * Thaspear * Trapsborough * Windscourge Wastes * DaT: Season 2 * Swift Swigs Tavern * Breem - E1 * Breem Inn - E1 * Republic of Soaring - E1 Creatures DaS: Season 1 * Ahuizotl * Alligators * Bandits * Bears * Briarkins * Cadavers * Crystalline Horror * Cutlass Spider * Dire Frogs * Dragons * Elemental - Air * Elemental - Earth * Elemental - Fire * Elemental - Water * Exiled Shades * Ghasts * Goblins * Hags * Haunts * Hound Archons * Imps * Mandragora * Mephits * Mud Men * Mummy * Ochre Jelly * Ogres * Owlbears * Petunia * Phantoms * Rats * Scorpion * Shadows * Skeletons * Slime Crawlers * Stirges * Suit of Armor * Swarms * Trolls * Wolves * Worg * Yaenit DaT: Season 1 * Bloodbrush * Basilisk * Chickcharney * Choker * Cloaker * Crow (Swarm) * Enchanter * Grimstalker * Ice Trolls * Kyton, Evangelist * Shadow Wisp * Winter Wolves * Yeti * DaT: Season 2 * Werebear Barbarian - E1 (Unconfirmed) Deities Mentioned or Met For the First Time DaS: Season 1 * Arrander - The Purifier * Lunai * Percival - Shepherd of the Dead * Serene * Woe DaT: Season 1 * Lasture - The Dreamer * Morquet * DaT: Season 2 * Things DaT: Season 1 * The Dreams of Lasture * The Long Winter * The Pathfinder Chase Mechanic * DaT: Season 2 * Stuff DaS: Season 1 * Amulet of Mighty Fists * The Animus of Woe * The Blade of Woe * The Boatman's Copper * Book of Mirrored Pages * Boots of Springing and Striding * The Box * Circlet of Passivity * The Clothespins of Combat * Cold Iron Dagger * The Codex of Woe * Dagger of Fickle Fortune * Eagle's Splendor (Potion) * The Eye of Azafram * Faithful Lantern * Gloves of the Shortened Path * Harper's Pin * Incense of Prayer * Low Light Vision Glasses * Oil of Bless Weapon * Oil of Magic Weapon * Oil of Taggit * Pearl of Power * Quarterstaff (+1) - From Fifth Priest of Woe * Ring of Freedom of Movement * Ring of Natural Armor * Ring of Sustenance * Rope of the Lost Milleret * Runestone * Scroll of Portalis * Shocking Short Sword * Silversheen * The Spirit of Woe * Swiftwinds Tracking Stones * Ticatam's Paw * Thunderstones * Troll Oil Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors Sir Quigley is guided by the wisdom of a book known as Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors (Alphabetical). You will find numerous entries about people, places and monsters encountered in and around Trapsborough, along with many other "pearls of wisdom" from the perspective of Sir Gerold, himself. Additional Shows on Dragons and Things Network *'Bedlam and Discord' *'Board Game Show' Contact/Social Media Visit YouTube for episodes of [Dragons and Stuff, including all of their one-shot adventures, plus don't miss the adventures of Dragons and Things. Plus, watch live on Twitch every Friday night at 6pm PST, featuring a full catalog of past Dragons and Things episodes. Also, be sure to check out news, announcements, behind the scenes photos and more on Twitter, Instagram or Facebook. Plus be sure to check out the adventures of Lego Krag and friends and watch episodes of Brick Time with Krag. Love the shirts you see worn by the cast? Then check out their Walking In Circles Apparel Shop, for all of their fantastic gear and much, much more. Finally, be sure to check out the origins of Krag, Markus, Alex and Squire Quigley in the greatest medieval fantasy comedy adventure of all time, Walking In Circles. Want to help Walking in Circles to create future episodes of the show? You can join the campaign to make that a reality! Just sign up to help renew Walking In Circles for another season Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse